Blindness and Anarchy
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, various couplings. It centers around a theatrical production entitled 'Blindness & Anarchy'. Be wary of different relationships, with cameos from other anime.
1. Blindness & Anarchy 01

**SERIOUS NOTES -** Number one: I don't own _Digimon_. I just love the series, especially the characters!  
  
Number two: This is a crazy AU that was inspired by some _RGUtena_ crossover ficcie that I read a while back, but I can't remember the title nor author. So sorrie. And I emphasis AU because some character relationships will be different (and weird) and there will be OOC-ness. They're ADULTS with JOBS, so freakin' GUESS their ages.  
  
Number three: The title of the story is actually from the title of a _RKenshin_ doujinshi that centers on Enishi Yukishiro! *drool*  
  
Number four: And if you know me, I write about MIMI TACHIKAWA!! So if you don't like her, then GO... AWAY... *grin* And I say that with MUCH love. But don't worry, there will be other characters too, like Yamato (my favorite guy), Taichi, Sora... and so forth.  
  
And finally, number five: I don't know what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this... SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
  
Oh wait, number six: Please don't email me, asking what couples yet because I do not know. I rarely have time to write much less respond to emails right now so I'm doing what I feel like at the moment... Just know that I'm STILL alive, unfortunately.  
  
*sigh* Here's number seven: And I'd like to thank my sadistic Chibi-Enishi muse for spurring me on through endless nights of torment... and whining.  
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
She stood to the far right of the room by the window, staring at something that he couldn't quite figure out, but from where he was sitting, on the other side of the room, he wouldn't be able to see. She had been standing for quite some time, just staring at whatever caught her attention, while he was watching her in silence. He slightly slouched against the wooden chair, captivated by her diminutive movements from adjusting the sleeve of her blouse to brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
The room suddenly felt heavy with the oppressive silence yet he couldn't find any words to say to her. How long had he been there? When was the last time they had spoken to each other? What had she last said to him? It was like an eternity trapped in bliss, but his bliss was standing by the window, focusing her attention on something else. He would've found it strange if he didn't know it was a habit of her whenever something was on her mind... or an awkward situation came up, like his appearance at her doorstep.  
  
He readjusted his seated position and leaned against the table, resting his fingers on the table surface, but his deep-blue eyes were still on her slender form. After a few seconds, he knew something was not right and took his eyes off her, glancing at the old man in the first row of the empty seats with the exception of another man in the fifth row.  
  
As if on cue before the man threw his arms in frustration, Mimi turned around and apologized with a sigh, "I'm sorry... I'm just not feeling well tonight." Yamato looked at her from across the stage with an apprehensive expression that quickly washed away when she turned her eyes to him.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, a renown theater actress. He'd seen her a few times, but this was the first production that he had the opportunity to work with her as the leading couple, but it had only been a month, and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere on a personal level. He had hoped they would be friends since he had admired her previous works.  
  
She was usually a careful woman when it came to acting. The world faded away before her, and only the stage of theatrical beauty existed in her eyes as she carved out her characters with depth and precision, whether she was portraying a mother on her death bed or a hooker with no regrets. And it was because of her legendary talents at such a young age that earned her the star role in their current production, 'Blindness and Anarchy'.  
  
"Mimi," Gennai shook his head, "you've said that for the last three nights already. I understand you have personal problems, but don't bring it to the stage."  
  
Gennai was the director of the production that he had been convinced would be the last one he would work on, but he had said that same, old line with his last two he directed. He was an understanding and kind man, but when it came down to work, he expected only the best. He was once known to be a cruel and ruthless critic, but perhaps the aging he changed that... or the rumors of his wife diagnosed of throat cancer, which he had continuously reassured the crew that it was nothing that deadly. Still, sympathies were expressed.  
  
Mimi suddenly snapped, "You're lucky to even have me at rehearsals! I don't NEED to show up, you know!" She huffed and walked off the stage, barely brushing by a silent Yamato. He stared after her, lingering on the lavender fragrance she wore.  
  
One could say he was a fresh fish to the world of theatrics, but he was on his way up in making a name for himself, and starring with Mimi Tachikawa would just to his bright career. In a way, he idolized her, but as the days went on, he slowly found himself enraptured in her whole persona, on and off the stage. She was like an addiction, a deadly yet sweet obsession. Even the way her name rolls off one's tongue, sweet... with an attitude.  
  
"MIMI!" the old man called, but it was no use. With her anger added to her own problems, she wouldn't return that night. He sat back down in his seat and waved Yamato off, which meant that rehearsal was finished for the night. The blonde nodded and walked off, quietly noting the blue-haired man in the back row making his way over to the director. He paced himself so he could catch the quiet exchange between the two.  
  
That mysterious man was Jyou Kido, the writer of the drama that was in the rehearsal stage. He was a quiet man, usually kept to himself unless it dealt with the performance. Even his life was hidden from the public eye, and it was surprising he still lived a normal life with two successful dramas and a novel that was recently published that received great reviews. He seemed to shy away from the spotlight and allowed the actors and production team to receive the credit. One would admit he was an interesting man to get to know.  
  
Before Yamato disappeared from the theater, he caught Jyou's words to the director, "That scene, with her apology... that will work perfectly." There went another change in the script, which didn't surprise Yamato nor would anyone. That was probably the tenth change this week on 'Blindness and Anarchy'. Speaking of the title, it was a strange one, but the meaning was deep within the drama -- so deep that it was about to reach into reality itself.  
  
  
  
She stood in front of the water fountain, staring at the arc of water that was shooting out of the tiny hole as if mesmerized by such mechanical fascination. She then sighed, closing her eyes, and released the button that held the spouting water so it would disappear and not be wasteful if she didn't plan to sip it. After the exit from the stage, she knew she was out of line snapping at Gennai like that and she didn't even acknowledge Yamato's existence. But right now, she wasn't going to walk back in there and apologize -- it would just ruin her grand exit -- so she would have to apologize tomorrow, and maybe add apologetic fruit basket too.  
  
Fruit baskets always cheered her up, especially oranges. Just call her weird, but she found that peeling an orange could be rather peaceful and enjoyable, and that was why her refrigerator would always have oranges in them no matter what. She would always find a way in any situation to peel an orange, like when her little brother won a certain place in an art contest or her mother cooked a homely dinner during one of her visits. It was as much fun as staring out the window, which the latter was acquired ever since she began on the new production.  
  
Within the first week after accepting the new job, she saw the reason why she was cast as the leading female, and it was not only because of her talents. It was strange, but she could completely relate to her character, as if the character creation had been based on her.  
  
Mimi shook the thought out of her mind and walked to the dressing room to get her things. She wasn't surprised to see the clothing designer, Sora Takenouchi, kneeling at the hem of a dress, overworking herself again on the minor details. Sora briefly looked up at the woman and gave a quick smile with pins pressed between her lips, and Mimi nodded curtly without exchanging any words.  
  
This was the third time the two women were working together on a production, and one would think that after a few, a friendship could blossom. Maybe it was Sora's shyness in the presence of a mighty actress that prevented it, or maybe Mimi found the woman rather plain. They just didn't seem to click, so only a professional relationship was kept, not that either minded. It was cruel, but what was there for Mimi to do? She almost tried once to strike up a conversation, but a huge lump of uncertainty stuck in her throat at that time, and she had left it at that.  
  
She took one glance at Sora, who was still on her knees working away, and left the room with her black jacket and purse. She didn't get too far when a body collided with hers, but instead of falling backwards, a strong arm wrapped around her body and held her up. She peered at her savior and walking disaster and caught the cheery, brown eyes. "Yagami," she growled, trying to pry herself from his hold, and that only gave her a toothy grin.  
  
Taichi Yagami, another actor thrown into the production, acting more of a goofball during rehearsals than anything, and she was just glad she didn't have to do any scenes with him tonight. In the drama, he was a rival for Yamato, but the brunette apparently took it personal and had it extend to off stage too. It didn't take a genuis that between the two men, Yamato was more mature and desirable but... Taichi, in his funny, strange way, had his charms too.  
  
"Good thing I caught ya on time," he hinted on the fact that if he had gotten to the dressing room later, then he would've missed her leave, although he decided not to delve on that when the frown on her face meant that she was not to be dealt with, so he kindly released her. He watched her neatly pressed the wrinkle of her blouse out and grinned wider, "I'll take ya home."  
  
She would've out rightly refused, but what was the point when it was Taichi who was offering. The man was stubborn as she was, and besides that, they live in the same building. She nodded, and he extended his arm out for her to hook with his. And she did, knowing it was going to be a long night, and all she wanted right then was a warm bath, or a massage.  
  
The pair of footsteps echoed down the hallway, and when they were no more, Sora relaxed her shoulders, sighing through the pins still between her lips. She slumped to the floor in a heap, not understanding why she always tensed up around Mimi, even after working together for so long. Sure, the young actress was intimidating, but still... she was around other actors before and was used to their airiness. She wasn't sure what it was, but the moment she heard Taichi out there, she tensed up immediately.  
  
She had worked with Taichi before, and they had even dated, but that was a big mistake on her part: never mix business and pleasure. After swearing never to date actors anymore, she thought about the relationship she had with the man and realized that they were of two different worlds, not to mention their personalities were almost opposites. She was quiet and shy while he was loud and social. How in the world did they even get together?  
  
She frowned, suddenly recalling the party after a successful production, and muttered something disdainfully about Taichi being drunk. She took the leftover pins from her lips and stuck them into the pin cushion, deciding to go home too since everyone seemed to be leaving. She stood up and stretched her arms and was soon interrupted by another visitor, but a more pleasant one to greet.  
  
"Sora!" the short-haired cried. Panick was written all over her face. "Where's Tai?! Where's my brother?!"  
  
It was because of that question that Sora knew what had happened, and this wasn't the first time it occurred either. And from the look on Sora's face, the girl knew and hung her head low. "Sorry, Hikari," she said, patting the depressed girl on the back. She felt sorry for Taichi's little sister, who was an assistant to the stage designer and was constantly left behind after work hours. "But look, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Thanks, Sora," she smiled, but there was still sadness and disappointment behind her eyes. After gathering their things, the two women found themselves single on a Friday night with only the comfort of each other.  
  
  
  
She was staring off into space again, but this time, the wind was blowing through her locks of brown hair as she sat in the passenger seat of Taichi's convertible. He had insisted to put the top down since there was a clear view of the sky that night, but he had regretted doing it because she was staring at the starry sky instead of talking to him.  
  
He had practically known her forever -- okay, maybe ever since acting school, but it had been quite a while. He had always had a crush on her, and that was the main reason he would act so silly and stupid, just to get her to notice him, but she never did. She always saw him as a childish boy, who was only good for laughs, but wasn't that a start? To cheer her up when she was feeling down? It was one of the things that he could do for her, but this time was different. Something in her life was bothering her.  
  
"How 'bout we go out tonight?" he suggested, "The night's still young."  
  
"Just take me home," she sighed, still with her eyes glued to the sky. As mysterious as Jyou the writer's life was, Mimi was even more secretive. Everyone knew the basics about her: popular and talented actress, wonderful parents and an aspiring artist of a brother. It was possible that she had a boyfriend or something, but she had kept that part of her personal life... completely personal. And as much as the media and the people around her pried, she would not reveal a thing, not even if her future was on the line. It was because of the threat of her future that the media posed that created the great respect everyone, especially her fans, had for her.  
  
She had refused to say anything about her personal life even if it depended on her career -- and even her death. Why should a bunch of petty matters, as in her life, be crucial in her performance? If they love her and praise her for her talents, then why did they need to know of her life? It wasn't like she was doing anything horrible, like any drugs or murder, and didn't she -- and all other actors too -- have a right to a normal life where the media wasn't shoving through the doorway to get news, or gossip?  
  
Her courage to stand up against bombardment of the media earned her the respect and admiration from her fans, but even if she closed her life to them, there were people who did worry about her and wanted only to help her.  
  
"You know," she began softly, "it's strange... You're awfully quiet."  
  
He smirked, "Yeah, well I CAN be a good listener too."  
  
"Really," she stated in a calm tone, "News to me."  
  
"Just one drink." He was quite the persistent fellow but not devious because he was not trying to get her drunk. He thought it might help to loosen her up and make it easier for her to talk. She hesitated a bit and eventually declined the offer again. "It was worth a shot," he murmured.  
  
  
  
A little tired, Yamato walked up to his apartment with key in hand, but he was suddenly hesitant about opening it and going into his home for some rest. His intuition was trying to tell him something, but what it could be... he had no idea. He scanned the length of the hallway, finding no one there. He tried to shrug the feeling away as he inserted the key and unlocked the door. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door, turning on the lights. It was at that moment he was glomped by someone, and he managed to squirm out of the tight grasped, grabbing hold of the person's wrists, and stared wide-eyed at the intruder, "JUN?! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
The woman attempted to give him a seductive smile, but it came across as goofy instead. Everything about her, he began to realize month ago, was goofy, and they had only dated for two weeks. It had been all right at first... until she became rather obsessive and controlling, easily getting jealous over Mimi, his co-star for no reason at all.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he demanded, pushing her away from him.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me!" she continued to smile, trying drape all over him.  
  
"Look. It's over between us -- it's been over for a month already!" He opened the door and started pushing her out, "We can be friends, but if you keep doing this, that possibility won't even exist! I'll put a restraining order on you if I have to!" And with that, he closed the door on her and sighed, leaning his back against it. He just hoped it was some sort of phase she was going through from the breakup, but if she started stalking him, then... Well, she had been warned.  
  
Jun Motomiya was a nice young woman when he met her a car convention, and they became friends on the spot. Soon after that, they decided to try being a couple (with her insistence), but her presence seemed to overwhelm completely. His personal space was being invade, including his home where she did not move in but added something that blared out 'Jun was here' like the possessive girlfriend she was. Just in two weeks, he saw the freaky side of her that he would rather not go through again, for his and everyone's safety and sanity.  
  
  
  
He sat in front of the television, which was off, with legs crossed and eyes closed as if in meditation, but the determined expression on his face gave way to something like deep thought. He had been sitting there for who knew how long, indulging himself in a half-gallon of fudge-swirl vanilla ice cream, in an apartment lit with only candles. It was a little bizarre but only natural to him. It was his habit to meditate with a tub of ice cream when a problem came up, or he was bored.  
  
He seemed deep into it that he didn't notice the rattling of keys against the front door, and a startled person stumbled into the room, cursing the dimness. "DAISUKE! Haven't I told you not to turn off ALL the lights?!"   
  
He snapped out of his trance at the sound of the woman's voice and got up, accidently knocking the half-empty ice cream container over on the wooden floor and sending the spoon airborne onto the couch. The lights of the apartment turned on, and an unhappy Mimi was staring at him. Daisuke knelt on the floor and bowed at her, "Really sorry, sis! I just forgot! I didn't know you'd be home this early!"  
  
Being the forgetful, doofus, little brother that he was, she couldn't stay angry at him for long. She settle with a sigh and threw her things on the couch. He just knelt on the floor and blinked at her as she walked off into the kitchen. There was something about her that was different, but he wasn't sure what it was and he was worried. He would usually see a smile on her face that would make him smile too.  
  
"Hey, sis!" he called suddenly, listening to some water being filled into a container.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, some guy named Takeru called."  
  
And the sound of glass shattered on the ground.  
  



	2. Blindness & Anarchy 02

**SEMI-SERIOUS NOTE -** Usual dislaimer, which you can click to the first chapter to read. And I'll add that the lengths to these chapters will vary because I'll write when I feel like (in one sit) and post whatever I have up.  
  
I won't explain myself, the story is just weird.   
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
Mimi laid in bed, staring up at the pink ceiling. The color was beginning to sicken her now, but after all, her girlish days of pink were finally over, at least that was what she realized years ago but she had been too lazy to do anything about a room make-over. Tomorrow, she would start her long overdue project, but what color now? Blue? No. Never blue. That would only remind her of him all the more, but would it be so bad? It wouldn't have before, but now was another matter.  
  
Takeru Takaishi. He was three years younger than her, but age didn't make a difference to her when love was all that matter. Actually, at first it bothered her, but he pursued her with his whole heart and won her over with one of pure servitude, from breakfast in bed to a romantic bath in the evening. He was the perfect man, answering to her every need, and he respected her as a woman with a career while he, himself, devoted his time as a journalist for an international newspaper.  
  
Five years was it? Had it been that long that they've been together? Did commitment ever occur to him? Ever to her? For being together that long, they should've been married.  
  
But he liked apples, not oranges.  
  
He didn't like oranges, but he accepted them because she liked them. Really though, the difference in fruit preference was not the problem of their relationship. That would be stupid. Well, she was stupid for falling back on it as a reason to get angry at him sometimes. Yeah, apple pie her butt. Why didn't they ever have orange pie? Of course, the name sounded weird, but it was just as good. Just last week, she made the most delicious orange pie! Takeru had refused to touch it, only because it had oranges, but Daisuke enjoyed it all the same. Her brother wasn't a picky eater.  
  
With a sigh, she climbed off her bed and reached for her robe. There was no way she would get any sleep, so what was the best thing to do?  
  
Make orange pie.  
  
'Obsession' was too strong of a word, but it described her strange attachment to the fruit. In essence, she was quite similar to it. The tough skin that protected the core of the fruit, where its weakness of sweet sentimentality nestled itself, and everyone around her seemed to want that weakness, prying with their fingers or slicing with a sharp knife into her to get the most of who she was. They want to consume, drain her for all that she's worth until nothing was left but the remains of an outer shell... broken.  
  
She did the same... digging her fingers deep into the orange skin and ripped it away to reveal the tender flesh with the juice bleeding onto her delicate hands. She stared at her hand with the sticky liquid dripping down to her wrist, soiling the clean robe she wore.  
  
Her brown eyes glazed over until blind fury consumed her. She grabbed the knife laying to the side and began to cut the partially peeled orange into slices, which was not the correct way to create her orange pie but her mind was no longer concentrating on that goal.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Anger.  
  
Disappointment.  
  
  
  
The tears wouldn't stop. She was too angry; she just wanted him to pay for what he had done to her: ruin her innocent belief in true love. He left her standing in the rain with that one word, and now he was back telling her how miserable he was without her, how he finally understood what she meant to him. No, it was over! She had started her life anew, leaving behind the past of a tarnished, foolish girl who loved him completely.  
  
"IT'S OVER!" she slapped him, tearing away from him, but he grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to look at him. She shut her eyes, cutting off the tears, but he still held her there with him. "It's over... over..." she mumbled continuously, but he didn't care what her mouth said. Her body was speaking for itself, tensing under his grasp, and appeared eager for him to touch her, take her within his arms, and he did.  
  
She was trapped against the counter with him in her way -- no way out of the predicament. She shuddered in anger, but as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Her first love... He WAS her first love. Not anymore. He had no right to come back and expect open arms to continue what they had.  
  
Friends... They could've been friends, but every gesture had blurted out his intentions. His arms were teasingly weaving around her waist as she tried to struggle free, not wanting to lose herself in the memories and feelings of such intimacy again.  
  
"Stop it!" she demanded, pushing her hands against his chest, as he buried his head into her luscious, long hair, inhaling her seductive fragrance that drove him wild. After a while, he realized she had loosen up and limped against him as if all her strength had drained from her body. He felt the wetness of her eyes seeped into his shirt and pulled back to see the lifeless face of his former lover. "Why?" she uttered, "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
The tears would never stop.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
A long, deep kiss that would make all couples die with envy. A kiss of longing, burning with endless passion that only forbidden lovers could share. And that single kiss sealed their fates forever.  
  
"PERFECT!" Gennai sighed happily, getting up from his seat, as the two performers slowly pulled apart from the kissing scene. "Mimi, you were great! An excellent performance today! You too, Yamato!" The man was too ecstatic at finally getting somewhere. Mimi seemed to be back to normal, showing them why she was one of the best, and Yamato was indescribable. It was like a perfect casting in bringing out the essences and intensity of the characters, and the man could go to the corner and bawl his eyes out at how euphoric he was. If rehearsals continued as it did, then they would be the talk of the city for years to come.  
  
However the reactions around the stage varied, but all were speechless and deeply moved by the scene. The most notable expression was Taichi's wistful face. He was staring at the pair on stage, but his deep, chocolate eyes appeared to be looking through them. He broke away when someone tapped his shoulders. He looked over and saw his sister holding a cell phone to him, "Miss Catherine." He briefly panicked before stalking to a private area with the phone.  
  



	3. Blindness & Anarchy 03

**SEMI-SERIOUS NOTE -** Take heart... for there will be yaoi in future chapters. *sigh* I can't believe it. I'm actually writing about yaoi... And this is my second time. Oh, and Juri Arisugawa from _RGUtena_ makes a cameo. Juri-sama rocks!  
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
He sat on the passenger side, staring boredly out the window at the cool night. He saw a few people littered about the streets, but a Tuesday night did not compare to those on the weekends. No matter what day it was, he was in the mood to go out and get a drink, but unfortunately, he didn't realize the destination until it was too late. "Look," he began, speaking to his friend who was driving, "I said I'd get a drink, but I didn't expect THIS place."  
  
The car pulled into a vacant space in the parking lot as Yamato emphasized neon yellow sign that flashed 'White Rabbit', obviously a gay bar. The driver smirked, opening the car door, "Yama-kun, just live with it. You have so far, putting up with me, so why bother with it now?" Before he shut the door, he leaned back in to a hesitant Yamato, "C'mon now, lighten up. After a hard day's work, you deserve to relax."  
  
"Ken," the blonde growled and finally got out of the car. It wasn't that he had a problem with gays or the gay bars because he had gone to 'White Rabbit' a few times, not to mention Ken, his gay friend, was a regular there. But a drink was a drink, right? And a bar was a bar, whether it was gay or not, right?  
  
"What the hell!" he groaned, following Ken to the entrance doors. He was already there, and it didn't look like Ken would drive him home now, and he didn't feel like taking any alternate transporation. And what kind of friend would he be if he ditched Ken right now? He knew the dark-haired man needed his company since he wasn't faring well with his acting career.  
  
The two were friends way back in high school and even attended the same acting school together, and yes, Yamato knew his friend had a different sexual preference but didn't reel in disgust because of that. He could live with it, and besides, Ken had good fashion sense and gave excellent advice too. Despite the different theatrical groups they worked for, they were still good friends and kept in touch often.  
  
Lately, Ken hadn't received any good offers that boost his career, and with the few that he did get, he was better off doing some lame-o television commercial. Compared to Yamato, he didn't have much of character variety since they usually cast him in female roles because of his feminine appearance. That didn't bother him as much because he enjoyed the attention and flirting from guys, and even women were jealous when he looked prettier than they did.  
  
Just as they entered the bar, some brunette decided to hit on Yamato already, but the blonde put a hand in defense, smiling nervously. "Sorry, pal, but I'm straight. If you don't believe me, then I'm with him," he pointed to Ken, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"NOW you give US a chance," he teased, and Yamato blushed. It was so weird the first time Ken had told him how cute he was, and he would go after blondes in a heartbeat. That was Ken after all; he loved to tease and flirt, but nonetheless, Yamato enjoyed his company.  
  
They made their way over to the counter and ordered some drinks while the jazzy music settled them in the cozzy scene. It wasn't so bad, just like any laid-back bar but more friendly.  
  
"So how does it feel to share the same stage as Miss Tachikawa?" Ken mused.  
  
"Not sure," he said casually.  
  
"What do you mean 'not sure'?" he mimicked his friend's tone, "I would give up my wardrobe to even be on speaking terms with her! Have I told you how lucky you are?"  
  
"A thousand times."  
  
"There's already gossip that you two are an item."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What was it like kissing her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That kissing scene."  
  
"Oh. But aren't you gay?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes again, "Last time I checked? YEAH! But I wanna know!"  
  
"It was..." he paused, thinking about the scene earlier that day, which was hard to forget. He remembered Gennai shouting happily how perfect it was, but it was the brief confusion on Mimi's face that was clearly etched in his mind. He had stared at her coolly when she looked away from him, finding the props of dishware interesting. She then abruptly announced that she needed a short break, and that sort of was good because Taichi was off talking on the phone.  
  
Taichi would supposed to come into the scene by dropping by the apartment to visit Mimi and find out her ex-boyfriend was back in her life. How dramatic would that be when a possible lover comes in and finds the woman he had been pining for still had feelings for her ex -- definitely a soap opera.  
  
Just the look in her eyes, he knew her whole life was becoming a soap opera, itself. And that kiss Ken was pestering him about... A sweet, delicious kiss of forbidden fruit. It was in that one breath taking moment that shattered his idolization of the woman in his embrace. She had been much more to him that just the idol that everyone adored. She was...  
  
"... nice," he finished.  
  
"NICE?" Ken stared at him unbelievably, "All you can see about kissing Miss Tachikawa was NICE?!" Yamato pleasantly sipped his drink while Ken glared at him, finding the answer unacceptable. "You're falling for her, Yama-kun," he said and found more comfort in his drink and the other men around them, "Idol or not, you are."  
  
Yeah, problems were better recognized when alcohol was in the system, but it usually led a person down the wrong path for solutions, only making it worse. He would just drink enough not to have a hangover the next day. It had only been a month into rehearsals, and already he could see the long hours and months ahead. He would just keep it cool; he always had, and why would this be any different? He was an actor, and acting he would do.  
  
  
  
"Apple?" the strawberry blonde woman asked, peeling the skin off the red fruit. She didn't look over to her patient lying on the couch to know what sort of response she would receive. Dr. Juri Arisugawa knew the woman for over six years already, around the time the actress's career was picking up. At that time, it was the stress that brought her to the psychiatrist's office, and she soon became one of Juri's regular and unique patients.  
  
She heard Mimi snort in disgust at the offer and hid her amusement behind a mask of blankness as she finished off the apple. "Orange?" she offered once more, going more for a personal attack.  
  
"No, thank you. I had a satisfying lunch," she answered as Juri sliced a part of the fruit and started eating it in a refined manner that made her appear more of a lady of high society than a psychiatrist. After a small taste of sweetness, she put the apple and knife back on the plate and adjusted her round glasses, which only made her beauty and intelligence appealing.  
  
"I haven't had mine," she shot back calmly, "but I feel fine. My 'clients' are more important, especially you, Miss Tachikawa. I always enjoy a good bitching session during this hour." Mimi opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Juri decided to cut the chit-chat and went straight to the day's problem, "So tell me... where's Mr. Takaishi these days?" She began flipping through her notes on the last session as Mimi began to explain.  
  
"Last Wednesday, he left to Beijing to cover a story," she said curtly.  
  
"And?" Mimi was quiet while Juri adjusted her glasses again and politely said to her, "Miss Tachikawa, if you don't tell me, then how am I supposed to help you?"  
  
"We had an argument," she sighed, "I don't even remember what it was about."  
  
"Most likely stupid for both of you, and it lead up to the whole commitment thing, right?"  
  
Mimi bolted straight up in her seat, frowning at the doctor, "Well, quite a lucky guess for someone who hasn't dated in... what? Almost a decade?"  
  
Juri clenched her teeth; her jaw muscles tightened visibly. She took off her glasses and refrained from hissing at the woman, "I believe that will be enough for today." Mimi didn't hesitate to grab her things and leave, but she was stopped at the door by the dangerous tone of the doctor, "Mimi, your own insecurities are making your AND our lives hell. As much as I enjoy your orange pies, that fetish of yours must be thrown away. Most NORMAL people have hobbies, so why don't you try it too? Surfing sounds nice."  
  
Mimi gave the woman one last glare before turning away, muttering something about paying a few hundreds just to be told to go surf in the middle of autumn. Some session it turned out to be, but quite better than a few they had before, that nearly turned into catfights.  
  



	4. Blindness & Anarchy 04

**SEMI-SERIOUS NOTE -** Are you sensing troubled characters? Sure you are! We all have problems, right? Enjoy their insecurities!  
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
"Ya know, the view's kinda nice here," he said, holding a pair of chopsticks in mid-air. The night scene of Tokyo Bay was breath taking sitting right on the harbor. He'd lived in the city for almost forever and just never realized the small things, like the serenity of that moment, before. He had been to absorbed in his work than anything, but at other times, he worried over his sister.  
  
He looked down at the cup of lo mein and twirled the chopsticks in them, feeling helpless to do anything for his sister. He lost his appetite, the more he thought about her.  
  
Helpless.  
  
Useless.  
  
He was just that.  
  
And so many times, he was rescued by her... from being bullied when they were children to arguments with their father. That day when he found his creative calling to become an artist and make a living from it, their father had forbade it, believing it was a 'gypsy's life' -- a life unclear and unpredictable, and definitely not becoming of a male Tachikawa. It had been the same lecture that befell his sister when she set her path on becoming an actress, but their father had not pressured her.  
  
A double standard.  
  
Life was unfair.  
  
Life was hell.  
  
But no matter how unfair, no matter how damned that hell would be for him... he still had Mimi, the only person to ever understand who Daisuke Tachikawa was.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" his companion leaned over to him and smiled.  
  
"Oh. Yeah," he chuckled and looked up. "Guess I'm full!" he lied and put the remaining food down, "but just enough for dessert."  
  
Hikari giggled at the young man as he searched through the takeout bag for the fortune cookies that he considered as dessert. She turned her eyes away from him and tilted her head back to see the city skyline across the waters. It was truly a beautiful sight, much more attractive than it would be in the daytime, but beneath that heavenly beauty was a world of sins.  
  
She raised her vision to the night sky and slowly drifted down as if she was following the hopeless fall of a once glorious angel. Wings torn and broken, never to be mended again. The light of the angel fading into the barren land; his life ebbing away to allow survival for others. An honorable sacrifice? Or mere stupidity?  
  
And a city of opportunities grew from the wings of his downfall...  
  
Only to have foolish mortals follow the same path...  
  
And her brother was one of them.  
  
"Here!" she heard Daisuke voice and looked down at the fortune cookie in his hand. "Don't look so glum," he smiled, "I'm not that selfish to eat yours too." She laughed and accepted it, turning her focus back on the skyline, as the two finished their dinner in silent companionship.  
  
  
  
The water sprayed noisily from the shower head against the tiled bath floor, like a curse of a single, dreary cloud raining on a sunny day. Beneath the unfortunate drizzle would be the soul that was cursed to live forever in darkness and silence. Only the splattering sound of the water onto the tiles resonated in the small room, perfect for the young woman to sprawl herself freely.  
  
Still clothed, she laid in dead stillness, only to blink the water droplets from her hazy eyes. The light source on the ceiling blurred in her vision like the sun that threatened to blind her, but she was safe... in the haven of her empty home, lying on the floor of her bath to let the water wash away her sadness...  
  
To purify her soul...  
  
Or perhaps fill the emptiness.  
  
An emptiness conceived from one's existence.  
  
In a single lifetime, that emptiness would disappear and be replaced by sensations of happiness, love, anger, disappointment, loathing, lust, everything that made a person feel... alive! To live, a purpose for every person in the world.  
  
But then, being imperfect, being human, one lose sight of that original goal and fall...  
  
Fall off the path and be consume by the burdens of life until that soul becomes empty once more.  
  
Remember that ballerina, so poised and refined? Her simple, white bodysuit with the frills of tutu around her waist. Her dark hair twisted tightly in a neat bun, clipped back by white feathers. Her posture balanced on one leg like a dignified crane of pure innocence.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
The ballerina spread her arms across the air, like wings finding their reason to exist for the first time.  
  
"_'Flight of the Snow Crane'_..."  
  
Yes, it was a dance recital from her childhood. A promising one that would showcase her natural grace and set herself for a future where dreams and passions became one...  
  
But her passion wasn't enough.  
  
A weakness that broke her wings.  
  
And she fell.  
  
The bathroom screen door slid open, letting the gust of air rush in. Another woman stepped into the bathing area, gasping at the heart-wretching sight, and pity filled the room. She turned off the shower in silence and knelt down to the blinking woman finding some security in her steady breathing. "What are you doing to yourself?" she whispered to her fallen friend, brushing a hand across her forehead, "Tell me... Jun..."  
  



	5. Blindness & Anarchy 05

**SEMI-SERIOUS NOTE -** Is there yuri? I dunno... The situation seemed to blare it out, so... A forewarning...  
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
Les Cristallines, one of the most popular and expensive French restaurants to grace Tokyo, and the place that she loved to dine every once and a while when her financial account allowed her to ravish haughtily. However, that night seemed quite suspicious, receiving a sudden invitation from the elegant woman across from her.  
  
Her extravagant style was of the upper class and pure European influenced with the black, silky evening gown that clung to her body with obsession, although her naturally lavender hair was in a loose braid that draped over her left shoulde, illuminating her carefree spirit. But her violet eyes gleamed with mysterious mischievousness, and her crimson lips curled into a slight smile as she sipped the burgandy wine of the noble Carbernet Savignon.  
  
Any man would find this high-class woman attractive and most of all seductive in her diminutive gestures, like her well-manicured finger nails tapping once on the wine goblet and then slowly caressing it with great care. Whatever her intentions were from the little scene, Mimi had to admit the woman would be a natural on stage. She was bored being in the darkness; there had to a reasonable explanation to sudden have dinner at that certain French restaurant.  
  
"Miss Inoue," she said calmly, "I appreciate this dinner invitation, but please do not consider me as one of your dates. It is very disturbing to see you work your charms on me."  
  
Even her laughter was melodious in one's ears. "Oh Mimi!" Miyako smiled, "Why the formality? You must loosen up, dear." She rest her right elbow on the armrest and shifted her weight onto that arm, staring into the actress's eyes with an unknown challenge. "You're a strong woman, Mimi. I saw that light of determination and passion in you when we first met." She gave another quiet chuckle, "I was tempted to sweep you off to Paris with me!"  
  
Mimi remained unaffected.  
  
"But that was six years ago. You're different now, and that light is not as bright as before." She paused, letting those words settle into the young woman's mind, before continuing, "Let me tell you a story...  
  
"Long ago, out in the countryside, there was a poor, young man who decided that he must journey to the city to make a living to support his ill-stricken parents and his florid, little sisters. He found a lowly, sanitization job in a hotel, and despite the crudness and long hours, he worked hard. He kept just enough money to sustain him while the rest was sent home to his family."  
  
Mimi interrupted with a slight snort, "And then somehow, his hard work payed off, and he was promoted to become manager, married a beautiful woman, had many children... and lived happily ever after, right?"  
  
"No. He was hit by a car a week later and died."  
  
She tensed at the curt ending but manage to keep her voice leveled, "And why are you telling me this story?"  
  
Miyako shrugged, which stirred quite a flame in Mimi, but before the latter could say a word, a bouquet of red roses filled her vision. A deep, loving voice breathed against her ear, "I've missed you."  
  
Mimi looked up and stared wide-eyed at the owner of the voice. "Ta-Takeru," she whispered, slowly blinking the reality, that he was leaning down to her, back into her slow-processing mind at the moment. She put the roses aside and stood up to face him, "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for three more days."  
  
Before he could explain, Miyako stood up, motioning for her departure from the couple, "It was pleasant to entertain you, Mimi." She walked over to the confused woman and took her into a loving embrace. With a soft kiss to her cheek and a mirthful giggle lingering near Mimi's face, she whispered for only her ears, "Don't EVER forget what I've said tonight." She pulled away and turned her eyes on the smiling, blonde man, "My my, Takeru. You're as handsome as ever!" She gave him a quick kiss and bid the couple a farewell without any enigmatic purpose.  
  
Mimi frowned at something creepy she saw in the seductive sway that Miyako purposely left behind, but she was soon lost in the serenity of Takeru's face. She felt his arms wrap around her petite waist and pull her close to him, and she didn't resist, find comfort against his chest. It was in that euphoric reunion that made her realize their petty arguments were nothing, and her unanswered question should just be left untouched like the goblet of volumptuous Pinot Noir.  
  
  
  
Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen... The numbers continued to countdown as she stared at the microwave. Her eyes held a sort of void with a hint of flickering life, as if entranced by the numbers, anticipating its end. She inhaled and unknowningly held her breath until the annoying beep of the appliance alerted her to the completion of its purpose. She blinked once.  
  
Twice.  
  
And released the held breath. She had thought the end had truly come. The end where only blackness enveloped her whole self, and she would drift forever in that emptiness, isolated from the reality that did nothing for her.  
  
She saw.  
  
She heard.  
  
She felt.  
  
But she did not truly live.  
  
Her world was a head of lettuce, layers upon layers of tasteless obstacles to the core of existence. She had found that core long ago, shredding through the green leaves like the impatient child on Christmas morning, but disappointment washed over her. The core was so small, so hard, so useless...  
  
Crushed in anger and disappointment, she fled.  
  
She fled across the waters to a strange world that carved a small place for her and nurture her until she could stand again and return to the city that had thrown her aside like a ragged doll. And once again, she was a stranger in another land, but this was the city of her origins.  
  
Nothing was the same again, and even now she was still on her own, but the only comfort she ever held onto was...  
  
A cup of warm milk.  
  
So small, so stupid, but it did its purpose in comforting her every night when she couldn't face her past in guise of haunting dreams. Just a tiny sip of the warm milk eased her mind, and she found herself curling up in the corner of the kitchen with her hands wrapping protectively around the cup, for fear that her last comfort would be ripped from her. Even with the embrace of warmth, her body was shuddering uncontrollably, like a frightened child lost from her parents...  
  
And Sora wept.  
  



	6. Blindness & Anarchy 06

**SEMI-SERIOUS NOTE -** This is getting weirder and freakier... And I have no clue to where this is headed. I'm writing because I have this odd, surrealistic sensation to... That, and staring at the _RGUtena_ poster is gettin' to the creative yet weird and defunct part of my brain.  
  
And cameos _RGUtena_'s Akio Ohtori and _X_'s Kanoe whatever her surname is...  
  
  
  
**BLINDNESS & ANARCHY**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
  
With two hands gripping the long pole, he sat very still and stared at the cord that sunk into the water and the reflection of the morning sky, where flocks of birds soared. He blinked and looked around the area, seeing a line of forests edging at the lake shore, and only the small boat -- fit for two -- was floaing in the middle of the lake. His back straightened up, tense at the unusual setting for him, and he looked at his hands, seeing that he had sat for so long for a bit at the end of the line. For the first time in his life, he was actually fishing.  
  
And he hated fishing.  
  
The boat began to rock unexpectedly, and he didn't understand why because he wasn't panicking. He noticed that he was sitting at one end of the boat and glanced over his shoulder to see the back of some large, black and white being. He turned the upper half of his body around to get a better view, and he had been right, and he should have panicked, but he wasn't.  
  
He had company.  
  
A rather strange one.  
  
A giant panda.  
  
A giant panda sitting in a boat and fishing.  
  
"I thought pandas eat bamboo shoots?" he said thoughtfully and turned around to his own fishing.  
  
The boat rocked again because the panda was struggling with his line, having caught a medium-size bass, and hauled it into the boat, adding to the pile that he had already caught. The young man hadn't noticed the pile of fish before, and it definitely belonged to the panda because he hadn't caught any yet, not that he cared about it. Why he was fishing was a mystery, yet the whole situation was far beyond realistic.  
  
"It's weird," he began to converse with the animal, "Here I am... fishing of all things. But I'm doing nothing about it. Do you think I should? I guess freaking out would be my first priority.  
  
"So... you like fishing, huh?  
  
"But I really thought pandas were vegeterians.  
  
"This is stupid!" he finally announced, standing up, and threw his fishing rod into the lake. "I hate fishing! I can't stand the stupid waiting! I'm rowing us back to shore!" He turned around to search for the oars but couldn't find any. The panda growled and spun his huge body around, and quite surprisingly, the boat didn't flip over from the huge movements. The young man stared wide-eyed at the large creature towering over him with paws outstretched, and in a flash, the paw swooped across the air and...  
  
BAAM!  
  
He hit something hard and groaned. His body ached all over, especially his head as if a thousand hammers were hitting him all at once. He rolled onto his back as he heard a voice calling out to him, "Tai?! Tai, are you okay?!" He heard the girl sigh, "Why do you always do this? Why do always drink until you're practically dead? Why can't you just tell me your troubles, Tai? I'm your sister!"  
  
He was too hungover to utter a word to her, but he felt his body being supported back to his bed. The covers were thrown over him, and the footsteps disappearing into the distance was all he could make out as slumber tried to defeat his consciousness. He tried to fight, not wanting to return to the panda, but the pain and the exhaustion overcame him.  
  
He was weak.  
  
And he had lost.  
  
  
  
She leaned back against the wall of the small compartment with eyes closed, listening to the soothing music drifting through the speakers. It was a familiar tune, something along the lines of 'I Loved You Once' from Hamlet, such a serene piece that eased the heart. Her hand began to move to the music as if she was orchestrating a huge symphony before her closed eyes. The faded-yellow shawl around her bare shoulders slipped down her arms and draped there like decorative curtains.  
  
The music played on as the elevator, empty of only herself, descended from her penthouse to the lobby. Like the telling of a long, wonderous journey, the melody slowly faded into silence as her trip downward eased itself to a stop. Her head rose to its upright position, allowing the lavender strands to fall loosely around her sculpted face, as her deep eyes greeted whatever was behind the opening doors.  
  
She pulled her shawl around her securely to protect herself from the evening's coolness. The elevator attendant helped her out of the compartment and bidded her a good outing. She thanked him and let her legs carried herself out the building with a high-class air, knowing well that the man was watching her intently from behind. It was only natural that her presence would draw attention, like that of the sweet nectar from a flower.  
  
She stepped out into the velvet night and was quickly greeted by a long, black limosine. The chauffer nodded to her and opened the vehicle door for her to enter. She passed him a grateful smile before slipping into the leather seats that aroused her senses. The door closed as she brushed her slender fingers slowly and seductively across the leather interior. "Ooh, how lovely," she purred in a deep tone.  
  
"If I knew leather turned you on, then I would have changed my attire," smirked the tall man across from her. Everything -- from his luscious, white hair and greenish-blue eyes to his well-built body -- breathed about out a god, a modern Adonis. He had a compromising position, leaning his sexy body against a dark-haired woman, whose beauty matched well against goddess Aphrodite herself.  
  
An amused smile graced her bloody red lips as she sipped the well-matched red wine. Her legs crossed over onto the man's, who willingly adjusted his position to accommodate the long, smooth pair of enticing skin. He even placed a hand on her upper thigh, caressing it teasingly, while his gaze was on the violet eyes of their recent guest. "Mmm, the way you were staring at Ohtori-sama," she said to the young woman, "you could eat him alive."  
  
"Oh, Kanoe!" Miyako laughed, "It seems you're handling him better than I could."  
  
"You two speak as if I am not here," Akio grinned, finding Kanoe's long hair a lovely toy to play with. He leaned into the crook of her neck and licked her neck teasingly, sending a cool rush through the woman's body, and she moaned with pleasure. Miyako smiled as she threw her shawl aside and spread her arms freely across the top of the seat, allowing a clear view of her strapless, midnight blue attire to the pair across from her.  
  
"Gorgeous," Kanoe breathed, eying the lavender-haired woman with lust.  
  
"So where shall we dine tonight," Miyako inquired.  
  
"Somewhere private," the man said, nipping at Kanoe's ear, but his eyes were roaming over Miyako's inviting body, "There is much to be discussed."  
  
"VERY private," Kanoe emphasized.  
  
"Yes," Miyako smiled mysteriously, "but with words this time. Words concerning the future of the Imperial Theater."  
  
"The theater is not of your concern, my dear Miyako," Akio murmured, "but those on the stage. How is your lovely Mimi faring? Her life, is it not, in the palm of your hand?"  
  
"Yes," Kanoe added, "I want an update on our little show..."  
  
"And when will you let us met her?" the man mused, "I am dying to know her."  
  
"Not until," Miyako smirked, "you know me first."  
  



End file.
